User talk:SodaCat
Archive 1 Messages: Add your message below here, and please do sign your comments. Add messages to the bottom of the page, please. ''Do not forget to sign comments!!!'' Promotion request I requested to be promoted to admin on the Community Noticeboard Request for promotion McJeff (talk this way)/ 21:29, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, remember that guy Winter Moon on Bully Wiki? What happened to him? When I type his username on the search bar on here, nothing comes up. Do u know why he's not on? SirLinkalot96 02:06, December 8, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Reply Can you show me what you mean, give me a page where it is. Dan the Man 1983 21:44, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I can only see that on the new skin, which I do not use, but it is a feature of the new skin. Dan the Man 1983 21:50, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Christmas Competition About this, when should we start and should the same rules apply as the last one? Dan the Man 1983 21:56, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. Dan the Man 1983 21:59, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Does it have to be a clique again? Can't it be any Bully characters? ♥Scarly♥ 15:21, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Jenny. I just made a prequel to the Greg Ryder Saga. It's about Greg's dad and looks more into how he was killed. I think it will make you sad :) hehe SirLinkalot96 03:12, December 10, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Can we have townspeople in the stories to? I had a awesome idea for a story, but well the "students" or former students I should say, will be Gary and Cody. ♥Scarly♥ 22:20, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, it can include any one as long as it follows the rules. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:32, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Awesome! I got a great idea, and I was kinda worried that I might not be able to enter it. But, now I know I can, that's fantastic! ♥Scarly♥ 22:36, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Are the entries allowed to not have any Bully canon characters? Because, if they are I spent two days stressing over nothing, I could have gone with the first Idea I had with Cody and Anita celebrating Christmas together. ♥Scarly♥ 02:21, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Depends what canon is...sorry, don't know too many terms! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 02:25, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Canon means things that are actually in the game. Sorry, I have this habit of using RPG and Fanfiction.Net terms. ♥Scarly♥ 02:35, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'd prefer the entries had some canon. It's fine--I have a habit of being totally lost sometimes, lol. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 02:42, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::So, it's ok for King to have no canon at all, that I could see. ♥Scarly♥ 02:47, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Really? I didn't read anymore entries, I'll have to clear this up. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 02:53, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I read it, because I still have to vote. I have to read the other entries. ♥Scarly♥ 03:04, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that Sorry Jenny, that part was origionally for Anita Robin, but Scarly said that her friend has to approve her character in order to be in my story. Scarly asked me nicely to change that part, so the only fanfictional girl character for the Greasers other than Anita was Jenny, therefor, you had to steal the show... It doesn't bother you does it? I could change the part again if you want me to... :) Pinup Girl 18:01, December 13, 2010 (UTC)PrettyPinupGirl <3 I need to know somthing Is there any way I can change the name of a page. I created Two-Bit, but I accidentally spelled it Two Bitt. I know it's not that big of a deal but it would really be cool id I could soemhw change the pege's name to Two-Bit so it is spelled correctly. Shadowking1224 21:43, December 14, 2010 (UTC) I added one of the Bully charachters into my entry. Kingofawosmeness777 03:08, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Could you change this blog title, please? I want the new title to be Birthday From Hell - Cody/Gary one shot. (No full stop at the end.) ♥Scarly♥ 20:44, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Not sure what full stop is, but I've moved it to the new title. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 20:48, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Full stop as in the punctuation mark... ♥Scarly♥ 21:11, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, I have a idea, that I'll need to talk to you about. It might involve Mica.♥Scarly♥ 21:15, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: to Re: Story Idea XD Ok, so if you saw it, I decided to have Cody go back to Bullworth Academy. (If you have seen it yet, I just spoiled the new ending to Birthday From Hell for you. Sorry..) Well, since their circumstances in which they met weren't great, I'm thinking maybe Mica and Cody wouldn't like each other. And, in the.. (I'm going to call them chapters, even though they aren't,) chapter where she starts at school again, they could bump into each other and have a little bit of a not very happy greeting. If you want, I could set up the whole scene, and you just write Mica's responses. Don't worry if they don't match up with what Cody says, I can just rewrite her responses. I am totally in the zone with her personality right now. ♥Scarly♥ 22:28, December 15, 2010 (UTC) : Done, just fill in Mica's responses. Put whatever you like, I'll alter what Cody says, if need be. I'm cool with it, if you don't want Mica in it. I'll change it to a showdown with her old school enemy. (Not saying who it is, you'll have to wait and see. : When I was done, I stood up and walked up to the counter to put my tray back. I saw that girl, Milly or Mila, something like that. It was the idiot's bit on the side. My eyes narrowed. : "Well, if it isn't Miss Can't Keep Her Hands Off Other People's Boyfriends," I said, staring hatefully at her. I didn't hate her, I just didn't like her for reasons I don't know. "Stolen anymore boyfriends lately?" : (Insert Mika's response.) (After this point, what Cody says can be changed to go with what Mica says.) : "Whatever," I replied, rolling my eyes. : (Insert Mika's response.) : "Well, this bitch is back for good. You cross me and, remember this bitch bites," I said, smirking at her. : (Insert something here if you want, after Cody responds, she'll be called away by someone.) : ♥Scarly♥ 00:14, December 16, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not nagging, I just want to know. Is Mica going to be in this scene? I have already written the whole 'chapter', gone though my extensive proof reading and written up the alternate scene if Mica isn't in it just in case. (The alternate scene is still getting added somewhere else in the chapter if Mica is getting added.) I'm not trying to rush you or anything. I've got like two other chapters for two different stories to write, and I need to know if it will be 2 and a half. And, where this alternate scene is going to go. ♥Scarly♥ 22:05, December 16, 2010 (UTC) : I know exactly how you feel. All I wanted was a break from writing, but I end up with three times as much writing. Here's a few corrections. :"When I was done, I stood up and walked up to the counter to put my tray back. I saw that girl, Milly or Mila, something like that. It was the idiot's bit on the side. My eyes narrowed. :"Well, if it isn't Miss Can't Keep Her Hands Off Other People's Boyfriends," I said, staring hatefully at her. I didn't hate her, I just didn't like her for reasons I don't know. "Stolen anymore boyfriends lately?" :"I didn't steal ''anyone, I didn't ''know ''he had a girlfriend, genius." she looked piss. :"Whatever," I replied, rolling my eyes. :"Will you just get over that?!" she demanded. :I poked her in the chest. "Get over it? The fact that you're not in the hospital getting fitted for a body cast, shows how little you've effected me," I said, eyes still like slits. :(Insert Mica response here.) :"Well, this bitch is back for good. You cross me and, remember this bitch bites," I said, smirking at her. :"Well, this ''girl ''bites back, too." (Maybe a descriptive of her facial exprassion or something?) :"Bring it on Bitch," I said, giving her the 'bring it on' hand gestures. :Anita hooked her arm around mine, with a smile. "Hey, I got something to show you," she said, happily. She always did that, when I got into a arguement with someone. :(Cody replies to Anita, and they leave.) ♥Scarly♥ 23:00, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :: I know you don't mean it. I don't mean it either. It's ok though, because Cody isn't based off me at all. She isn't even based of anyone I know. She's a mixture of two of my RPG characters, who aren't based of anyone. Yep, I RPG. I'm not as obsessive as Melvin. (I don't think anyone could get that obsessive! XD) :: How do you do that archive thing? I think my talk page seriously needs to be archived. It's pretty full!♥Scarly♥ 23:00, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Is it against the rules to remove something from another person's OC page, if it is incorrect content about my own OCs? ♥Scarly♥ 21:33, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rules Ok. It's just I've asked them twice already, it's going to seem like harassment, even though it's not. At the time, I didn't know that PrettyRaveGirl had added Anita to her story, but I did see that relationships thing on the Mikaela Whiteside page, what she put was completely out of character for Anita, so I politely asked her to change it. What she changed it to, was also out of character, so I politely told her again. The third time was still out of character, which made me wonder why she wanted to add her in the first place. So, I read her story and found Anita in it. Because I hadn't been asked about it - and in turn I hadn't asked my friend, I politely asked PrettyRaveGirl to remove Anita from the story. But, Anita is still mentioned on Mikaela's page. I asked, because if Anita isn't in the story anymore, the two OCs wouldn't have met, and she shouldn't be on the page. Sorry for the long explaination, but I felt I should explain why. ♥Scarly♥ 21:45, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I also sent you another message just above this message title. Sorry if it seems like I'm acting arsey, I'm really stressed right now. ♥Scarly♥ 22:23, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Jenny. Problem here: I'm trying to upload a photo for a character page, but it won't let me. What should I do? SirLinkalot96 22:56, December 16, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I did click on it, but nothing comes up. As if it was loading, then it stays the way it is. And then in the bottom left hand corner it says 'Error on Page' Can you ask the Wiki peoples for me? I'm not supposed to be online rite now ;) so if it's okay with you to ask for me. SirLinkalot96 23:06, December 16, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Okay, thank you. SirLinkalot96 23:10, December 16, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Thanks! :D It might be.. *trying to act mysterious* Who am I kidding, yep it totally is! The last one, you might not remember but like a bajillion years ago, when I joined Bully Wiki, I had one OC before I created Scarlet. But, as I wrote my first story about Scarlet/Ted, that OC dissappeared from my page to be replaced with Cody. Her name is Sophie Green. (Incase you're wondering, I'm hyped on sugar, thats where the 'like a bajillion years ago' thing came from. ♥Scarly♥ 00:31, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I didn't know I could block people. I just tried to undo G4MEM4STER's edit, then it said I couldn't because you removed it. And, it had a option to block them. Have I always had that right? ♥Scarly♥ 00:43, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll try to get it back up again. (I left message before that last one.) ♥Scarly♥ 00:47, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I can't get it to come back up again, because I don't know how I did it in the first place. It was just there, it had G4MEM4STER's user name, then the link to his talk page, then a block option. ♥Scarly♥ 00:51, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Um, now might be a bad time, but well: could I request adminship? Because I have a total different timezone to everyone else (except Dan), I'm online when you and Jeff aren't. I think that, if someone breaks a rule to a point were they need to be blocked, they should be blocked there and then, and not much later when you, Jeff or Dan are online. I'd seriously like to help out more on this wiki. I don't have much knowledge on the technical side of things, but I am learning. I understand if no. ♥Scarly♥ 00:57, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok, great. :D ♥Scarly♥ 01:02, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Reply on Quotes Yeah, that is cool. Dan the Man 1983 20:04, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Heya, did you check with the Wiki people to see what the picture uploading problem is on here? SirLinkalot96 06:32, December 18, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Vincent Ryder Behold.... Greg Ryder's deceased father.... VINCENT RYDER! And (this may be a little violent for you but...) I was going to add this for dramatic effect and here is the death of him... It's sad. . . . Whoops, forgot signature. SirLinkalot96 06:35, December 18, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, I just made a new blog. Check it out! SirLinkalot96 22:22, December 19, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 The problem w/bullyrocks! he's vandilising Brian Davidson page. G4MEM4STER 17:09, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Actually, it was G4MEM4STER that vandalised the page, bullyrocks! was undoing the vandalism. I've told him I have rollback rights, and will undo the vandalism done to the page by G4MEM4STER, if he does it again. ♥Scarly♥ 17:11, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hahahaha. Is that what you call it? When I defend the page you cry to Jenny. You are fucking genius. Very smart. Bullyrocks! 17:12, December 20, 2010 (UTC) but he neds et. Every1's page has it. G4MEM4STER 00:20, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't mean to butt in here, but listen G4MEM4STER: A-Bomb repeatedly asked you to '''NOT '''to add Relationships to Brian Davidson's page, yet you still did it. And Bullyrocks! is his brother, so he is just simply trying to defend the page from vandalism. When you add unwanted changes to a page, then that is considered ''vandalism, ''whether you mean it or not. So you should stop adding crap that A-Bomb doesn't want to Brian's page. After all, you didn't MAKE the page. So you should stop, cuz that ain't cool, braa. SirLinkalot96 01:38, December 21, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 And he doesn't NEED a relationships category if he doesn't want one. SirLinkalot96 01:39, December 21, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Eeeey Fonzie? The best greaser ever? What do you think? aaaaayyy SirLinkalot96 02:50, December 22, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hi! :D I think there's something up with wikia, or something because comments are taking a hour to show up. Instead of waiting like a hour, I thought I'd send you a message. (Not to carry on the conversation in that blog, just to chat.) How are you? I'm so looking forward to Christmas, my creativity seems to be working overtime, to pass the time. LOL. ♥Scarly♥ 23:57, December 22, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by copyrighting your writings? I can't wait for Christmas! I haven't been able to sleep for two days, I'm that excited! Oh yeah, I got that option to block again yesterday I think it was, I clicked on it. It said that I didn't have permission to to block users. It's weird that it appears though. Oh, I was going to ask, is there a limit on the amount of pages we are allowed to have? Because, I was going to make a page for Sophie Green, it's only fair that she gets one, because she was my original OC. ♥Scarly♥ 03:13, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Surely that would be a bad idea for fanfictions, because all things Bully related are copyrighted to Rockstar. Cool, I'll make a page for Sophie then. Oh, and I've decided to go in a different direction with my stories. Instead of writing individual stories, I'm going to write out the school year as a different girl as the protagonist, the others will have numerous appearances in each story, so readers who like a certain character, will know what is going on with them. I may or may not put Cody's first day in her POV, I don't know yet. So, I don't mind if you use Cody's little argument with Mica, because I may use it to. It will go, Anita - Bullworth Side Story set during autumn. Then Sophie's story will be set in winter, because in the original story, she came to Bullworth in winter, during Jimmy's second year. Kind of a if it isn't broke, don't fix it. Scarlet will be set during spring, because it's more romantic, and football practise would be increased because it's near the finals. There's more chance of adding some obstacles stopping her and Ted from having the "perfect" relationship then. Finally, towards the end of the year and into the summer holidays will be in Cody's POV, because she's so much easier to write away from school. Xanthe will have appearances, but not a protagonist. I'm only doing that, because a whole year in four different POVs would drive me insane! LOL. ♥Scarly♥ 16:33, December 23, 2010 (UTC) That would be a good idea, for your original story. For christmas, my family are going to have a pyjamas day, and spend the whole day wearing our PJs. It'll be so much fun. Yeah, I had the story idea, because I've found it so hard to comit to a story, knowing I have a whole year to write. But this way, I can just write the story as it is. It could be a few days, could be a few months. It works well that way so far. I'm looking forward to Sophie's story, I've already started it. I had to totally change the words I use, and make them more intellectual, than I would use. I do that with all of my characters, adapting my writing style to their personality. ♥Scarly♥ 21:51, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll change it. You might want to rename the catagory I made. I usually get confused if anyone makes changes to my pages, and am in the habit of changing things back, so that's why it got changed again. ♥Scarly♥ 01:21, December 24, 2010 (UTC) The Fanfictional Jock, and Fanfictional Non Clique Student catorgries will need deleting to. ♥Scarly♥ 01:27, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I decided to write Sophie's story, because I've been working on if for like two weeks. Could you let me know what you think? Does she seem Mary Sueish? Here's the Blog, if you can't find it. :D ♥Scarly♥ 04:05, December 24, 2010 (UTC) LOL, looks like great minds think alike! I've had the title for "New Beginnings At Bullworth Academy" for a week and a half, and your latest blog is call New Beginnings. ♥Scarly♥ 04:26, December 24, 2010 (UTC) TWOBITT THE GREASERS' AND THE PREPS ARE HAVE ING A RUMBLE' Jenny I'm done with this wiki. I'm the problem because that twerp apparently likes to argue with me so if I leave maybe that will stop the fighting. Bullyrocks! 05:07, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Anita & Jenny scene Ok, first we should decide when in the year and where it will happen. I say, probably the carpark, near that gate to the autoshop (the one the hobo opens in Defend Bucky), because Anita would probably be hanging out leaning on her bike to draw attention to it, because she would have not long gotten it. (Her birthday is in August, and she got the motorbike for her 16th.) ♥Scarly♥ 05:59, December 24, 2010 (UTC) All this recent arguing I took a few days break from wiki, what happened? Dan the Man 1983 08:20, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Jenny. I'm going down to Chicago to hangout with James for Christmas. Oh, and he is staying. We'll be on and off on the wiki for the next four days. At0micb0mb123 16:23, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to be in Eurpoe for the next few days but I think I'll still be able to get online from there. If I can't then I'll be back online by next week I think. Merry Christmas. Kingofawosmeness777 16:57, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool. I'm just chilling at New York, LOL. I won't be on much, I'll be on to distract myself before family gets here and I'm dying for Midnight (cause my fam. opens gifts at midnight) [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny''']] ♣(Talk to me!) 17:05, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Thats cool. I'll pretty much be on my own except for some of my family I'll be visiting in Belgium. Kind of like my contest entry. Kingofawosmeness777 17:17, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :: ::